pangaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Talvus
Logan Talvus Logan Talvus is a sorcerer that resides within a cabin in Deadwood, Amazar. He lives by himself and has been nicknamed "the dark hermit" by the residents of Tyl who mock him for his "betrayal". Logan was one of the founding members of the Council of Tyl - he and the other Council members were formed to protect the city and serve as it's guardians. During the construction of Tyl, an ancient structure was disturbed - the Sanctum of Stars - a well of power that is supposedly a gateway to the void between worlds. It's origin is unknown but it was used by an ancient civilisation to harvest powers from beyond their realm. After it's redescovery, the well was broken and dark residual energy leaked out corrupting the land around it and making the residents of Tyl fall ill with void sickness; a disease that gradually led to insanity. The Sanctum was reconstructed to preserve it's power and the Council of Tyl were tasked with watching over it so that no other would defile it. After years of protecting it, The Council fell victim to whispers from the void that promised powers beyond their comprehension. The Council members succumbed to the Void, including Talvus. After all 6 Councillors got a taste for Void Magic, only five decided to pursue it further. Logan was fearful of his new abilities and attempted to persuade the Council to quit their dark habits. He was cast out by his brothers and watched from afar as they began dabbling in the dark arts. Logan stormed into the throne room of Tyl and spoke of the Council's betrayal. The king saw that Logan, too, was afflicted with void energies and was banished from the land, his warnings ignored. The Council fell to complete darkness and led an army of undead into the kingdom of Tyl. After the undead were culled, Talvus sought refuge in Deadwood. He alone protected the Sanctum and watched over the remaining undead. Age of Iron Logan Talvus is a level 80 quest giver in the Deadwood zone. He also accompanies you through the Aquaducts to cleanse the corrupted water that fed into the city of Tyl. Later, Logan appears in the Underhalls to assist with the fight against the Aranaea, claiming that he "understands their magic" and "can be useful to the cause". Finally, Logan is found to be captive in the Inner Sanctum, a level 80 instance located beneath Andorhal. His dark energies are being drained to power a portal. After being freed, he assists in the fight against Zul'thurux, his former apprentice. Logan appears in the closing cinematic for the expansion, claiming that a shadow is about to be cast over the world. During the Final Chapter questline, Logan Talvus tells you of the Apocalypse Stones and why the Harvesters may want them, so he accompanies you to Tel'Ranis to warn the Elf King of the Harvester's plans to obtain their Apocalypse Stone in the Tiranian Vaults. After revealing where they're kept and how to obtain them, Logan vanishes and the Harvesters appear to kill the King and claim the stone, suggesting the Talvus had betrayed you. Where Talvus went and why he deceived you is unclear at this moment although it is suggested that he is working with the Harvesters despite his help throughout the expansion. Shadow of the Harvest Despite Logan's involvement in the events leading up to the expansion, Logan is not present in Shadow of the Harvest. Order of Chaos Zul'thurux, who was revealed to have had Logan Talvus imprisoned during the events of the Harvest, travels to Urozond with him and uses his body as a vessel for the beast known as Abaddon; a demonic fiend who's dark spirit was locked within the Devil's Phylactery. Abaddon appears to the players on the shorelines of Alminheim disguised as Talvus and assists the players once again as a quest giver, until the players reach the island of Orcosh where Abaddon reveals himself. He is confronted by the players during a scenario where he opens a portal to Xenus; his home world. Zul'thurux escapes through the portal and players must pursue him before he reaches the dark prince Armageddon; Abaddon's 'little brother'. Following the closing of the portal and the defeat of Zul'thurux and Armageddon, Abaddon vanishes and is not seen again during the remainder of the expansion except for during the final patch, where he makes a small cameo in the Wintervale zone very briefly. Previous Life Logan studied magic in the human kingdom of Tyl. He was discovered as a teenage boy, unconscious in the woodlands by a patrol team. After being brought back to Tyl and waking up in their medical facility, he failed to recollect any information about himself; not even his name, except for the first few letters; "Lo-...gah?" he spoke hesitantly. The nurse asked; 'Logan?' and although he could not confirm, he claimed the new name for himself. Once better, Logan was sent to the orphanage despite being much older than most of the other children. He was given cheap work at the local library and was eventually adopted by the head librarian Amana Talvus. Because of his work he took an interest in magic and enrolled at the university where he excelled past most students for showing huge potential.